GAME OVER (A Supercow8399 Creepypasta)
by The Hyper Fangirl
Summary: Supercow8399, or Violet, is probably my favorite gaming channel on youtube. Her monotone, deepish, soothing voice, personality and great humor is enough to make me, and many other people smile. However, when she uploads one extra video then normal, some very disturbing things start happening.


Supercow8399, or Violet, is probably my favorite gaming channel on youtube. Her monotone, deepish, soothing voice, personality and great humor is enough to make me, and many other people smile. It was Friday, 10 PM, 6 hours after Violet had uploaded her second video of the day. However, when I clicked on her channel to find something to watch, it appeared that she'd uploaded a third video immediately after I clicked on her channel name. "That's strange. Violet usually uploads only one or two videos a day, not three."

I just shrugged it off and clicked on the video. It was a Happy Wheels one. "Hey guys! My name's Supercow8399 and welcome back to Happy Wheels!" I joined in with her on the intro, like I usually did. The video seemed pretty normal. She did numerous levels including bottle runs, ball throws, impossible levels and other random levels in between. However, something seemed out of place. No matter which level she went on, she cleared it with ease. Even the so called 'Impossible Levels', she didn't even die once. Again, I just shrugged it off, thinking that she was on some kind of win streak or something.

About 6 minutes into the video, things took a turn for the worst. She came upon a level called 'Murder Fest'. "A level where all you do is kill people? Well this is gonna be fun!" She said with a small smile, followed by a slight chuckle, like she usually did. But then, when she started playing, she just, burst out with hysterical laughter. And it wasn't her usual, happy, enthusiastic, funny laugh or her fake evil laugh, no. This laugh, was crazed. Like the laugh of a madman. It was psychotic and demented, like a demon. But then, I noticed something. Even if it was just for a second, I could've sworn that Violet was looking straight at me. Violet usually looked at her webcam when she was having a personal moment with her viewers but this, this felt like she was starring through the screen. Like she KNEW I was watching. I blinked a couple of times, since I thought I was hallucinating. On the last blink, Violet was on a completely other level and her commentary returned to normal, like nothing had ever happened. I'm not gonna lie, it was really unsettling having Violet hysterically laughing one moment and then return to playing the next.

I then suddenly felt uneasy and a shiver went up my spine. I lived alone but, I felt the presence of someone else with me. Like I was… being watched. I heard heavy breathing behind me. I ignored it, thinking that I still was hallucinating and continued watching the video. But then, I felt breathing on my neck. I turned around in my seat to find nothing. A feeling of dread washed over me. Something wasn't right. I sighed and brushed off the feeling. I clicked off the video, and went to get ready for bed.

I walked into the bathroom and opened the cabinet, which was behind my mirror. I grabbed the toothpaste and closed the cabinet. But what I saw, starring back at me in the mirror, was something that I'll never forget. I saw a tall figure that loomed over me like a skyscraper. They looked pretty masculine but they also had some feminine details if you looked very closely. They had short, black hair up to their shoulders and their eyes were black, accompanied by two, red pupils, along with two blood streaks that ran down the corners of both their eyes. And that smile, oh god, they had a wide, wicked smile that looked like it was plastered onto their face. But despite the creepiness of it, I knew who they were straight away. It was Violet.

I swiftly turned around on instinct. Violet slammed my head on the sink. I heard ringing in my ears and the corners of my eyes started to go black. Violet pulled me up by my hair. I tried to scream or call out for help. But no matter how hard I tried, all that came out where weak whimpers. One of Violet's hands wrapped around my neck, but she wasn't choking me. Her other arm wrapped around my body, preventing me from escaping. I tried to get out of her iron grip but she was too strong. Violet leaned in close to my ear. "You're in my game now." She said in a deep, booming voice. "You can't escape me.". I felt her grip on my neck tighten. I found it hard to breathe. I heard her laugh. Thick blood poured out of her mouth, sometimes dripping on her shirt and the floor. "This is going to be, very, VERY, fun.". That was the last thing I heard her say before blacking out.

I woke up in my bed. I hadn't sat up so fast in my life. I looked around my room, sweating, panting. I calmed myself down. 'I was just a dream.' I thought. I went to stand up but then I felt a really bad pain in my right arm. I pulled up the sleeve of my shirt and saw a large, bruise like wound that went from my upper arm, shoulder and spread to my neck. My veins were budging out of my skin and I could see my blood rushing through. I slowly got out of bed, being careful to not bump my arm. I began walking towards the kitchen to get an ice pack, or a frozen bag of peas would work. But, when I walked out of my room, I saw a tall figure standing at the end of the hallway. It was Violet.

I screamed and ran as fast as I could towards the back door. But when I was just seconds away from grabbing the handle. Violet suddenly stepped in front of me. "Where're you going?" She asked. I screamed again and began running towards the front door. I reached out for the handle but then, Violet suddenly appeared in front of me. Like she teleported for something. Her face was centimeters away from mine, of course I had to look up at her. Violet pulled me up by my shirt and held me up until my feet were off the ground. I struggled against her death grip but again, she was too strong. Violet threw me against the floor with a lot of force. Violet crawled on top of me and put her hand around my throat. A crazed smile still on her face. She then raised her arm that was holding an axe and she aimed it at my neck. Tears brimmed in my eyes and fell down my face and I began whimpering. Violet's smile grew wider. She then said these two final words. "Game Over.".


End file.
